Don't Jump
by alltimelow777
Summary: Beck goes off and abuses Jade. Jade decides to just end it all. Will a certain red-head be able to stop her? T for abuse and attempted suicide. Jat.


Okay. Yeah, I'm starting a new story. Yeah, I have...a ton of others I NEED to update. I will. But this idea is too good to resist! Might just be a one-shot unless people want it to be extended. Jat. As usual (: lol. More angsty than my other stories.

Jade was angry. And that was an understatement. She just got a text from Andre saying how he saw Tori and Beck making out in Sikowitz's room. Sure, she knew Tori liked Beck, and Beck had a slight attraction to Tori, but that gave them no right to do that when Beck has a fucking girlfriend! Her first instinct was to go mess up Tori's face. She was almost to the Latina's house when her phone vibrated, signaling a text. When she read it, her anger turned to rage. It was from Robbie. He was saying how he was in Sikowitz's room setting up for an improv scene with Tori, when Beck walked in. Apparently, Beck grabbed Tori and started kissing her. Tori attempted to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. After he was satisfied, he pushed her back, causing her to fall over, before laughing darkly and walking out. Jade stopped walking, and abruptly turned around, heading to Beck's trailer.

After a few minutes, she arrived. She roughly knocked on the door, knowing Beck was inside. The door swung open to reveal Beck in all his cheating glory. He smiled at her.

"Hey, Jade," Beck said, oblivious to the furious look on her face. "Come on in."

Jade angrily stormed past him into the trailer. Beck shut the door before turning around to his girlfriend.

"What's up?" Beck asked her calmly.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? You go and basically sexually harrass a girl when you have a fucking girlfriend, and all you can say is WHAT'S UP?" Jade screamed at Beck.

"Whoa Jade! Calm your ass down! You don't know what happened! Tori was all over me!" Beck lied, defending himself.

"Sure she was! You know that kid with the curly hair, Robbie? The one who was all over Trina, then Cat?" Jade asked, still not calm.

"Yeah. Why?" Beck asked, now confused.

"He was there when Tori was "all over you"! He saw you walk in and start kissing her! He saw her try and get away! He saw you push her down! Why do you have to fucking lie to me?" Jade yelled, now crying.

"Robbie's a liar, Jade. I love you and only you," Beck said gently, although his eyes say he's lying.

"You expect me to believe that? The kid can't lie worth shit, Beck. It's over between us," Jade said before walking towards the door. Just before she reached the door, a cold hand closed over her wrist.

"No one dumps Beck Oliver," Beck said as a dark look came into his eyes. Jade tried to pull away, but Beck raised a strong hand and slapped her full on in the face. Jade cried out before falling on the ground. Beck started kicking her in the stomach before pulling her up and punching her in the eye. Jade finally found the strength to pull away. She yanked open the door and flew down the street in the falling rain.

"Ha! Just go kill yourself, Jade! No one will ever love you!" Beck shouted at her as she ran from his house.

With a shudder, Jade realized he was right. No one would love her. Ever. She stopped in front of a stop sign to pull out her phone. She opened up a new message box and selected "Favorite Contacts". On the reciever section, it now read Andre, Robbie, Tori, and Cat. She never put Beck up, for he had his own section. She typed up a message for them and hit "send". Then, she opened up the sent messages section to read what she sent. Tears filled her eyes as she read.

_Thanks guys for being such good friends. I won't be seeing you ever again. Beck's a fucking ass, and he's the reason I have to do this. If you want to get my body for a funeral, come to Hollywood Arts. My body will be there. But don't come for at least an hour. Come after that time. I'll be dead by then._

_Love,_

_Jade._

She ran the rest of the way to Hollywood Arts. Luckily, she knew the code to get in. After walking in the building, she pulled out her phone, noticing she had three new messages. She opened up Tori's message first.

_Well...I'll miss you, Jade! Say, you don't mind if I go after Beck do you?_

Jade's eyes narrowed angrily as she read this message. She then deleted Tori's number, knowing, if for some reason she didn't die, she would NOT be texting her again. She read Robbie's next.

_I'll miss you, Jade! But I can't come for a few hours, I'm helping Mamaw with her computer._

Jade took a deep breath. At least it was nicer than Tori's, she thought. Finally, she opened Andre's.

_Don't worry, Jade! I'll kick Beck's ass, making sure he knows damn well he was responsible for doing this to you!_

Jade smiled at this one, knowing Andre will be true to his word. Oddly enough, she never got a reply from Cat. Jade's eyes watered at this, knowing full well why she was. She was secretly in love with Cat, and her not replying to this suicide text made Cat's feelings clear. Jade shook her head before making her way up to the roof. She slowly walked over to the ledge, climbing up to the edge of the roof. She closed her eyes before stepping off the roof. She heard a shrill scream, which caused her to open her eyes. She saw Cat looking horrified, before the red-head ran over to where Jade was going to land. Just before Jade was going to hit the ground, Cat caught her.

Jade's breath was knocked out of her as her fall was cut short. She looked at Cat, while tears poured from her eyes.

"Why?" Jade whispered.

"Because I love you," Cat whispered back. Jade slowly climbed out of Cat's arms so she could look her in the eye.

"Cat..I-I...don't..," Jade stuttered.

Cat gave a sharp intake of breath. "It's okay. I should have known you were straight." Cat's eyes teared up before she turned to walk away.

Jade grabbed Cat's wrist. Cat looked up at her confused. Jade hesitated for a second, before quickly pressing her lips to Cat's. Cat was frozen before wrapping her arms around Jade's waist. Jade put her hand on the back of Cat's head, only to deepen the kiss. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart panting. Jade smiled over at Cat.

"Um..thanks for saving me, Cat,"Jade said, before hugging the smaller girl.

"Anytime, Jade. Anytime," Cat replied, hugging her back.

good ending? I hope so. Might continue it. Who knows?


End file.
